According to conventional systems, a control plane represents part of a network system defining how the network is to operate under one or more conditions. The control plane can include network maps and/or routing information indicating how to handle incoming data packets.
Configuration of the control plane in a network can include transmission of control plane packets amongst resources in a network. Control plane packets differ from regular data packets. For example, control plane packets are used to configure a network. On the other hand, data packets typically include data that is routed from a source to a destination based at least in part on a current configuration of the control plane as specified by the control plane packets.